Fallen Hope
by Glowing Light
Summary: Rewrite starting at end of Book 4. What would happen if Harry discovered a twin sister? If Voldemort took more initiative to come after Harry himself? Darker version of book 5.


**Okay this is a rewrite from the fourth book on-wards. I am a Harry/Hermione shipper but will not be bashing Ron or any other Weasley but Ginny because I like them as well. I also have a soft spot for Ron/Hermione, I just feel Hermione is better with Harry.**

**Chapter One: Never Alone**

It had been two weeks down the track and Harry Potter still couldn't get the images out of his head. Harry Potter was a wizard and not only that but the Chosen One who was depended upon by everyone to defeat Voldemort and protect the world from total destruction, a lot of pressure for a 14-year-old to have. Harry's parents James and Lily Potter had been killed by this same dark wizard in the first Wizarding War and thus Harry lived with his aunt and uncle during summers who hated him.

Usually Harry coped easily but this time someone had been killed because of him. Cedric Diggory had been killed right in front of his very eyes and he couldn't get the moment out of his head. He was a murderer, because of him someone was now dead. He couldn't take it anymore. He had been sitting in the Great Hall while Hermione was in the library studying and Ron was doing something and had promised to meet him later. However, Ron would not get a chance to do that because he wasn't saying. Harry went out of the Great Hall and once he was sure no one was around he brought his wand to his chest and muttered "Crucio"

Hermione meanwhile had come out of the library to catch up with Ron and Harry as well as take a bit of a break. She was quite stressed since exams were coming up but she knew she also needed to take a break sometimes otherwise she would totally burn out. Once she found Ron, they both wondered where Harry was and split up to look for him since when Harry didn't want to be found, it was impossible to find him.

However, this time it wasn't that hard as she heard him whisper the dreaded Unforgivable curse and quickly rushed forward disarming her best friend and running forward.

"Harry! What in the god's name are you doing?" Hermione cried surprised. Harry who had been pain was surprised when the pain suddenly stopped and his eyes widened as he saw Hermione who before he could give any sort of explanation, she grabbed the wand that she had disarmed and helped Harry sit up.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled and Hermione felt tears in her eyes at how sad he looked, she just wanted to hug him and finally she did and kissed his cheek gently.

"Harry oh Harry...let's get you to the hospital wing." Hermione said one of the tears rolling down her cheek as she helped Harry to the hospital wing and waved to Ron as she saw him to join them over there and he stopped, nodding and beginning to follow them. Ginny, Luna and Neville also caught sight of them, hurrying to join the three. Once Madam Pomfrey checked Harry over and informed Dumbledore, Hermione explained what had happened. Ron went pale white in the face and his eyes showed clear shock, Neville simply gaped at Harry, Luna's eyes showed concern while Ginny simply looked jealous at how close Hermione and Harry were.

Harry looked down, feeling ashamed at how worried he had made his friends but he didn't want to talk in front of so many people. Luna seemed to sense this and took Neville and Ginny's hands.

"Perhaps we should give Harry, Ron and Hermione some privacy?" Luna suggested and Ginny looked hesitant while Neville nodded and Luna took Ginny's hand causing the redhead to relent and follow her friends out of the room, shooting one last glance at Harry before leaving.

"What happened?" Ron asked this time and Harry sighed.

"I just...I can't do this anymore." Harry admitted and both Ron and Hermione frowned at this but Harry did not give his friends a chance to speak as he continued. "Watching Cedric die it was too much for me. You guys weren't there when it happened, he was just tossed aside like he were just a tool. It was my fault, I just want it to end. I just want to join my parents and be at peace." By now, he had his head in his hands and was shaking slightly. Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances before Hermione moved forward, wrapping her arms around Harry's shaking shoulders and ran a hand through his unruly black hair.

"We're sorry we couldn't be there with you Harry." Hermione began quietly causing Harry to look up at her and she gave her best friend a small smile before continuing. "For Ron and I waiting here while not knowing what was going on was one of the worst feelings for us. And then...seeing you so broken it made his feel even worse than we already had. But Harry...even if we can't be with you physically, Ron and I are always with you in spirit."

Harry gaped at Hermione for awhile before feeling his barriers break and tears roll down his cheeks. Hermione noticed this, pulling him closer into the hug so he could bury his head in her shoulder. Ron, never one for emotional moments also moved over hoping he could somehow help but not sure on how he could.

"We'll always be here for you, mate." Ron said, feeling guilty that they weren't there when Harry was up alone against Voldemort, they usually were together till the last minute they could but in this they couldn't do nothing and that made him feel absolutely horrible, wishing he could somehow turn back time so that him and Hermione could be right by Harry's side like always.

"Also, think of us before you do something like this. Harry, our lives would be finished. I couldn't live knowing you had given your life because it was too much." The brunette said still running her fingers through Harry's hair hoping it calmed him down somewhat, she felt tears in her eyes as she again thought upon what Harry had been trying to do but blinked them back. Harry needed support and strength right now which was what she was trying her best to give.

"I'm sorry." Harry's voice was muffled by his head being on Hermione's shoulder but it was easy enough to make out what he was saying. When their friend finally calmed down, he pulled away from Hermione and grabbed both Ron and Hermione's arms.

"Thanks." He said to both his best friends and let his gaze linger on Hermione slightly longer than it did on Ron but then he looked back down again.

"Why don't we all hang out? You know, just the three of us? We could head to Hogsmeade or something." Ron suggested hoping to get everyone's mind off the thing that had just happened. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, before nodding towards Ron agreeing it would be best considering they all needed distraction, Harry especially. However, Hermione found herself curious about something.

"Harry, have you spoken to Snuffles lately?" Hermione asked and Harry shook his head.

"No, not since we met in the hospital before." Harry responded, wondering where his best friend was going with this. Hermione glanced at Ron before smiling.

"Why don't we find a way so you can meet him. I'm sure that'd cheer you up." Hermione suggested and Ron immediately nodded.

"I'll contact Dad and get him to grab hold of Professor Lupin since that's where Siri...I mean Snuffles went to." Ron said quickly correcting himself from saying 'Sirius' even though no one was around right now, Hermione had always told him it was better being safe than sorry.

Harry's eyes immediately brightened and he reached over, squeezing Hermione's hand gently before nodding in agreement with Ron. Him and Ron exchanged a grin, they could almost be as much of troublemakers as the twins if Hermione weren't there to keep them in check.


End file.
